


Charlize Theron vs Yvonne Strahovski

by Vitezislav



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bondage, Catfight, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Sexfight, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Charlize Theron challenges Yvonne Strahovski to a spanking fight to settle a score between them.
This story is part of a larger story involving Charlize and Yvonne, this will probably be chapter 6 or 7 (don't think the other chapters will be posted here). Working on it with two other writers.





	

It all started last evening during a charity ball in Los Angeles. Charlize Theron and Yvonne Strahovski were both invited to it. During the evening Charlize spotted Yvonne in the crowd, she was chatting with a few co-stars. Yvonne finished several glasses of wine and had to go to the restroom. Charlize noticed Yvonne heading for the restroom and waited a minute before going in herself. Charlize had not forgotten that she lost against Yvonne’s team during the Australia vs South Africa sexfight and that Yvonne fucked her. Charlize looks around and she can’t believe her luck. There is actually nobody inside the restroom except Yvonne and her. Charlize quietly locks the restroom door and waits for Yvonne to come out of the toilet booths. After a short while Yvonne exits the booth and walks to the sinks to wash her hands. Yvonne cups her hands, gathering some water and she lowers her head, splashing the water on her face. Suddenly she feels a hand gripping the back of her head and before she knows what is happening, her forehead smashes against the edge of the sink. Yvonne is only partly able to register what happens next, since the blow against the sink, left her dazed. Charlize pulls her away from the sinks and launches her towards one of the booths. Yvonne crashes head first against one of the doors, which flies open and she falls on the ground. Her head misses the edge of toilet by an inch. Charlize calmly walks towards Yvonne and picks up the blonde by her hair. She forcefully pulls Yvonne’s head over the toilet and pushes her head into it. As soon as her face hits the water, Yvonne begins to screams and struggle. She places her hands on the toilet seat, trying to push herself up, but Charlize is too strong for her in her current condition. After a few seconds with her head under water, Charlize pulls her head out of the toilet. She tries to take a deep breath and see what is going on, but before she can turn her head, Charlize pushes her head back in the toilet. Air bubbles can be seen in the water, as Yvonne screams in it, but Charlize isn’t pulling her head back out yet. Yvonne is kicking her legs, but she is only hitting air. Charlize watches Yvonne closely and when the blonde stops kicking her legs, she pulls her head out of the water again.

“How does it feel bitch? I hope you haven’t forgotten what you did to me in the Australia versus South Africa sexfight, because I sure as hell haven’t.”

Before Yvonne can respond, Charlize pushes her head underwater again. Yvonne loses her grip on the toilet seat, because of all the water that splashed on it and her head sinks in the toilet even further. Yvonne can hear Charlize laugh at her, but is not able to do anything about it at the moment. Charlize pulls her head out again and her hair is a completely mess.

“The two of us still have some unfinished business to settle.”

Charlize releases Yvonne’s head for a moment, only so that she can switch hands. She now has a strong grip on the Aussie’s blonde hair with her left hand. With her right hand she pulls the bottom of Yvonne’s black dress over her waist, revealing Yvonne’s ass.

“Well well you got some nice black lace panties, but they are covering a bit too much.”

Charlize grabs Yvonne’s panties and wedges them between her ass cheeks.

“That is better, this should do.”

SMACK!

SMACK!

With her right hand Charlize begins to spank Yvonne’s bare ass, causing the Aussie to cry out in pain.

SMACK!

Charlize delivers another blow to Yvonne’s ass and it’s already starting to show a red glow.

SMACK!

Charlize is laughing as she spanks her rival, who is still trying to catch her breath.

SMACK!

Yvonne’s ass now as a red color and Charlize is pleased with the response she is getting from Yvonne. Yvonne is yelling at her, calling her names and furious at her. Charlize takes a closer look at Yvonne’s ass and notices that her panties have a wet spot.

“Seems like you are enjoying this you tramp.”

“FUCK YOU!”

“There is no reason for such language slut.”

Charlize slaps Yvonne’s ass again and trails her hand down to her panties. With her middle finger she finds the wet spot and gently rubs her finger over the fabric. Yvonne stops cursing at Charlize and moans softly, as Charlize fingertip bumps against her clitoris. Charlize pulls Yvonne’s head back and looks the Aussie in the eyes, while she continues to rub her sensitive spot.

“You are finally quiet, now we can have a real conversation. Well I will be the one doing the talking.”

Yvonne tries to respond, but all she can do is moan.

“I knew you would be here tonight, so I made plans for us tomorrow. During the tournament last year we didn’t fight each other, but you did fuck me. I know that many would have loved to see us fight each other, so I booked us a room for tomorrow night. I will give you a card with all the information on it.”

Charlize removes her finger from Yvonne’s pussy and spanks the blonde Aussie’s ass one more time. She pulls Yvonne’s panties to her ankles and removes them.

“I am keeping these as a trophy and so that you won’t forget this evening.”

Charlize lets go of Yvonne’s hair and walks to the sink, where she left her purse. She puts Yvonne’s panties in her purse and reaches inside, grabbing the card from it for Yvonne. She walks back to Yvonne, who is still hanging above the toilet with her head. As Charlize approaches Yvonne turns her head and sees her rival standing above her with a card in her hand. Charlize grabs her hair and pulls her onto her feet. She then grabs the front of her dress and stuffs the card into her cleavage.

“I will be waiting for you bitch, so you better show up!”

Charlize slaps Yvonne in her face, before she turns her back to her and walks towards the door of the restroom. Charlize turns around one more time, looking at Yvonne.

“You look ridiculous, I would advise you to clean up. You probably don’t want to show yourself like this to the other guests.”

Charlize unlocks the door and walks out, leaving Yvonne behind. Yvonne walks to the sinks and looks at herself in the mirror. Her hair is all wet and strands are covering her face. She can see some bruises in her face and a bit of blood in her mouth. Yvonne grabs a towel and dries off her face and hair. The card that Charlize left in her cleavage is sticking out between her breasts and Yvonne pulls it out. On the front of card she sees a time and locations, while on the back there is a note from Charlize, saying that she should wear a dominatrix outfit and show the card at the door. Yvonne puts the card in her purse, which is still standing on the sink counter. Yvonne storms out of the restroom and returns to her home.

It’s 9PM the next day, as Yvonne arrives at the address on the card. She is wearing a long coat to cover up the outfit she is wearing underneath. At the front door there is a girl in a leather outfit with a spiked collar. Yvonne walks to her and shows the card, the girl opens the door for her and directs her which way she has to go. Yvonne comes in a grand hall and sees the stairs she has to take down. Once downstairs she looks for the room with the number 13 above it. It takes Yvonne a few minutes to spot the right room and enters the room. When she enters she sees Charlize Theron standing in the room, wearing a black and red latex corset, long black latex gloves and black thigh high latex boots, with fishnet stockings. Charlize’s pussy and ass are in full display.

“Welcome Yvonne Strahovski, you are a bit late. I was getting worried that you wouldn’t show up.”

“What the fuck is the meaning of all of this!”

“Relax my dear, tonight we are going to settle an important question.”

“Which is?”

“Who is better of course.”

“I am going to destroy you, you sick bitch! You don’t enter a restroom and slams someone’s face against the sink, you twisted whore!”

“Calm down, we haven’t discussed what we are going to do yet. I hope you put on the right outfit.”

Yvonne lets her coat fall down on the floor, revealing her dominatrix outfit. Yvonne is wearing a black latex corset that covers up her pussy, black latex gloves that reach half way her elbow and black latex boots that end just below her knees.

“Not bad I can still see your ass, which is good.”

“Now tell me why we are in an BDSM dungeon.”

“I was planning on just beating the crap out of you, strapping you in and fuck your ass. However yesterday was pretty fun and you enjoyed it a lot. So this is what we are going to do. You see this wall with all the whips, crops and paddles? We are going to have a spank fight between the two of us. The rules are simple, you can use whatever you want from this wall at any given time or use your hands of course to spank your opponent. Spanking only, no anal fingering or any of those tricks you slut. You only won against Lesley-Ann Brandt because you stuck your fingers into her anus. The first girl to say, I submit, loses and the winner can do whatever she wants with the loser.”

“You are one sick bitch Charlize, but alright. Doesn’t matter what kind of fight you want, I will still kick your ass!”

“We will see about that you dumb blonde Aussie cunt. May I suggest with start with whips?”

Charlize and Yvonne walk towards the wall and examine the collection of whips that are hanging on the wall. They both pick one of the whips and get into position.

“So when do we start?”

SCHWAP!

Yvonne gets her answer, as Charlize’s whip cracks against her right thigh.

“You bitch!”

SCHWAP!

Another blow hits Yvonne, this time across her belly.

SCHWAP!

This time Charlize lets out a cry, Yvonne her whip hits her across her breasts. Before she can repay Yvonne, another blow from the Australian hits her, this time the whip comes down on her left inner thigh. The two exchange blows for a while, Charlize hits Yvonne several times on her breasts and even manages to hit Yvonne’s pussy. Yvonne mainly focuses Charlize’s breasts and made her whip crack a few times against Charlize’s nipples. Both women are in pain and marks from the whips can be seen on their skin, but neither of them wants to submit. Charlize wipes some sweat of her forehead and wants to change the fight. She charges at Yvonne, who is preparing to strike her again. Charlize closes the gap between them quickly and Yvonne’s strike doesn’t carry much power from such a short distance. Charlize blocks it with her arm and she lunges herself at Yvonne, dropping her whip. Yvonne is forced to drop hers as well, as she stumbles backwards. Charlize wraps her arms around Yvonne and squeezes them against each other. Yvonne is trapped in the bear hug of the South African beauty and tries to struggle free. Their breasts are being pressed against each other, with Charlize’s her breasts getting the upper hand. Yvonne’s boobs are slowly being flattened by the pressure Charlize is putting on them with her own. Yvonne gathers her strength and attempts to widen her arms, in an attempt to break the bear hug. Charlize has trouble keeping her hold and Yvonne manages to get some room, but she is still in the bear hug. Charlize tightens her hold on Yvonne, their breasts pressing against each other again and Yvonne cries out in pain, as her breasts are being squashed by Charlize’s. Yvonne tries to move and succeeds, but Charlize moves with her, keeping Yvonne in her bear hug. Charlize is so focused on keeping her hold on Yvonne, that she didn’t notice them moving to the wall with whips, crops and paddles.

 Yvonne has Charlize where she wants her and with her incredible strength she lifts Charlize from the ground, even though Charlize is holding her. With a swing she slams Charlize’s side against the wall. Whips, crops and paddles fall from their holders on the ground and Charlize lets out a scream, as she hits the wall. Charlize has to let her hold on Yvonne go and falls to the ground. Unfortunately for Yvonne, Charlize breaks her hold on her, when she is falling to the ground, taking Yvonne with her. Yvonne is the first to move, she climbs on top of Charlize and grabs her rival’s hair with both her hands. Yvonne slams Charlize’s head against the floor, screaming at her. Charlize reacts by reaching up with her hands, getting a hold on Yvonne’s hair. Yvonne is determined to knock Charlize out and continues to slam her head against the ground. Yvonne her own head is yanked down by Charlize, as she slams Charlize’s head on the ground. Yvonne cries out in pain, as she can feel her hair being pulled out. Yvonne sees that Charlize’s hand is holding a strand of her hair, that is no longer attached to her head.

“You fucking cunt! You are ruining my hair!”

Charlize is stunned from the blows to the back of her head and doesn’t respond to Yvonne. Yvonne climbs off Charlize, but still holds her hair and pulls the South African beauty on her hands and knees. Charlize is still recovering and doesn’t quite know what is happening around her.

SMACK!

Charlize snaps back to reality, as a studded paddle hits her bare ass.

SMACK!

Another blow from the paddle hits her and she tries to move her head, but Yvonne is keeping a tight grip on her hair. Yvonne notices that Charlize is back to life and pulls her head back.

“Don’t submit just yet bitch, I am going to spank this ass until it’s as red as a tomato.”

SMACK!

Charlize lets out a scream, as Yvonne continues to spank her ass with the studded paddle.

“Doesn’t that feel good slut?”

SMACK!

SMACK!

Two more blows from the paddle connect with her ass and it’s beginning to see red. Yvonne loves the sight of her rival on her hands and knees, crying out every time the paddle comes down on her bare ass.

SMACK!

Charlize’s ass is turning red now and each blow stings more than the previous one. She knows that if she remains in the position and continues allow Yvonne to spank her like this, she will have no option but to submit to this arrogant Aussie.

“Come on bitch, say that you submit and I am the better woman!”

SMACK!

Tears are starting to appear in Charlize her eyes, as that last one was really hard. She has to get out of this now, because another blow might break her. Charlize takes a deep breath and knows that she has to endure another blow, before she can make her move.

SMACK!

Tears run down her cheeks, but now is the moment to make her move. She swings her left arm backwards and hits Yvonne in her face. Yvonne is forced to let her grip on Charlize’s hair go and before she can respond, Charlize turns around grabbing Yvonne. She pushes Yvonne on the ground and lands on top of the Aussie. Yvonne wants nothing of it and grabs Charlize her hair. Charlize returns the favor and both are pulling at each other hair, while rolling on the ground. Both of them lose a few strands of hair, as they keep clawing at their opponent’s hair.

“Let go of my hair you crazy bitch!”

“Fuck you, you stupid Aussie!”

Charlize scratches Yvonne’s face and her nails leave a long trail on the Aussie’s face. Blood starts dripping out of the scratch marks and Yvonne becomes furious at Charlize. Her right fist slams into Charlize’s head, knocking Charlize off her. Unfortunately Charlize was still holding her hair with one hand and Yvonne is pulled on her side by Charlize. Her head slams against the floor, leaving her stunned on the ground. Charlize is the first to recover and sees the groggy Yvonne next to her. She grabs the blonde Australian by her hair and drags her over towards the padded spanking bench. She forces Yvonne on top of it, who doesn’t really know what is going on. She can feel restrains closing around her wrists and she is being secured to the bench in a doggy style position. Charlize restrains Yvonne her ankles and now she has her blonde rival strapped to the padded spanking bench. Charlize lets out a sigh of relief, now that Yvonne is finally secured and unable to do anything anymore.

“Got you now whore. Time to have some fun with that ass of yours.”

Yvonne finally comes to realize what has happened to her and tries to kick with her legs, but they aren’t moving. Charlize has moved to the wall with spanking tools and she finds a riding crop that she wants to use on the trapped Aussie beauty. She positions herself behind Yvonne and prepares to spank her into submission.

WHACK!

WHACK!

She strikes twice with the riding crop, hitting each of Yvonne’s ass cheeks once. Yvonne cries out in pain, as her ass is getting spanked by the riding crop that Charlize is wielding.

WHACK!

WHACK!

“How does that feel slut!”

WHACK!

WHACK!

“Take this!”

WHACK!

“And this!”

WHACK!

“And this!”

WHACK!

Yvonne screams every time the riding crop comes down on her ass. Red marks are clearly visible on both her ass cheeks. Charlize loves the sight of her almost defeated foe and spanks her ass again with the crop.

“Your ass is getting pretty red, it stings doesn’t it?”

WHACK!

The riding crop leaves another red mark on Yvonne’s soft ass. Yvonne knows that she can only endure so much, but she doesn’t want to submit to this South African bitch. Charlize knows that the riding crop is doing its work, but she spots the studded paddle that Yvonne used on her.

“Just a moment, I found your friend.”

Charlize drops the riding crop and picks up the paddle from the floor. She calmly walks back to Yvonne, holding the paddle right in front of her face.

“I hope you are going to enjoy this as much as I did.”

Charlize stands to the side of Yvonne and grabs the blonde by her hair with her left hand. She yanks her head back and begins to spank her ass with the studded paddle.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Tears stream down Yvonne her cheeks, as Charlize relentlessly spanks her ass with the paddle. Yvonne tries not to scream, but it’s pointless.

SMACK!

SMACK!

Her ass is glowing red and each blow hurts more than the previous one. She begins to cry loudly, as Charlize continues to bring the paddle down on her ass. Each blow is harder than the previous one.

SMACK!

SMACK!

“Look at that ass of yours, it’s so damn red and it must hurt so much.”

SMACK!

Yvonne cannot stop crying and she has to submit to Charlize or nothing will remain of her ass.

SMACK!

SMACK!

Two more blows from the studded paddle hit against her red ass. Yvonne screams loudly and tries to submit, but before she can speak the paddle comes down on her ass again.

SMACK!

SMACK!

Charlize is laughing as she watches Yvonne suffer.

“I SUBMIT! I SUBMIT GODDAMNIT!”

SMACK!

“What did you say?”

SMACK!

“I SUBMIT… YOU WIN… PLEASE STOP!”

SMACK!

“Not enough!”

SMACK!

“I SUBMIT YOU ARE THE STRONGER WOMAN!”

“Better slut!”

SMACK!

Charlize hits Yvonne’s glowing red ass one more time. She walks back to the wall and hangs up the studded paddle.

“Now it’s time for my reward.”

Charlize moves across the room to the wall opposite of the wall with spanking tools. A bunch of strap-ons are hanging on the wall and Charlize moves passed each one, pointing at them as she moves passed them.

“Which one shall I pick? This tiny pink one or can my bitch take this big black cock? I bet she can.”

Charlize removes the 12 inch strap-on from the wall and puts it on. She stands in front of Yvonne and slaps her face with her cock. Yvonne tries to bow her head, but with her right hand she grabs Yvonne’s hair and pulls her head back up. With her left hand she grabs the dildo and slaps Yvonne’s face with it again.

“Take a good look at it, because this thing is going into your ass. You first might want to lube it up a bit, but that is up to you.”

Charlize runs the length of her cock between Yvonne’s lips, waiting to see if Yvonne wants to blow it first. Yvonne opens her mouth and Charlize pushes her cock against the inside of Yvonne’s cheek.

“You are such a needy slut.”

Charlize pulls her cock out of Yvonne’s mouth and positions herself better, so that she can ram the dildo into Yvonne’s throat. The head of her cock is pressing against Yvonne’s lips and she opens her mouth, taking the cock deep into her mouth. Half of it disappears into her and Charlize thrusts more of it in. Yvonne begins to gag a bit, but Charlize is determined to push all of it in Yvonne’s throat. Charlize is keeping a tight grip on Yvonne’s head and pushes inch by inch inside Yvonne’s throat. The blonde is gagging, trying to take all of it. With a hard thrust of her hips, Charlize buries every inch of the strap-on inside Yvonne’s throat. Yvonne’s lips are now pressed against the base of the strap-on. Charlize slowly pulls her cock back, leaving only the head of it inside Yvonne’s mouth. With a single hard thrust, she slams her cock back all the way inside Yvonne’s throat. Charlize keeps her cock all the way in for several seconds, making Yvonne gag hard on it.

“You have such a pretty face, when your mouth is stuffed with cock.”

Yvonne looks up with her eyes, begging Charlize with her eyes to let her breath. Charlize loves the slutty look on Yvonne’s face and slowly pulls her cock back, only to ram it deep into her throat again. Charlize throat fucks Yvonne for a few minutes, before pulling her cock out of Yvonne’s mouth. Yvonne starts to cough, trying to regain her breath. Her face is covered in her own saliva and Charlize’s cock is well lubed up with her saliva. Pleased by the amount of saliva that is dripping off her cock, Charlize moves behind the strapped down blonde. Yvonne’s crotch is still covered by her latex outfit. Charlize places her hand on Yvonne’s pussy and begins to rub the latex, causing Yvonne to moan in pleasure.

“You like this don’t you?”

Charlize continues to rub the latex that is covering Yvonne’s pussy and the blonde only responds by moaning, as Charlize keeps teasing her.

“Let’s get rid of this stuff covering your holes.”

Charlize grabs the fabric with both hands and tears is apart, revealing Yvonne’s pussy and asshole. Charlize spanks Yvonne’s red ass with both hands and Yvonne lets out a shriek.

“You are all wet down there.”

Charlize places two fingers on Yvonne’s pussy and starts rubbing them between her labia. Her actions are answered by a moan from Yvonne. Charlize slips both fingers inside and begins to pump them in and out.

“How many fingers?”

With her left hand she begins to rub Yvonne’s clit, while her two fingers work their way in and out of Yvonne’s pussy.

“How many fingers are there in your pussy?”

“Two? Two fingers?”

“Very good bitch, very good.”

Charlize adds three fingers from her left hand inside Yvonne’s pussy, stretching Yvonne’s cunt. Charlize moves her fingers in and out, slowly so that Yvonne can feel all of them.

“How many now?”

“Four? No five.”

Charlize pulls her fingers a bit out and starts counting them, while widening them.

“One… two… thre…e… four… and that makes five. Well done, only a true slut can tell how many fingers are in her pussy.”

Charlize finger fucks Yvonne for a few more minutes, before pulling all five fingers out of her. Her fingers are soaking wet and she smears Yvonne’s pussy juices over her strap-on. Charlize lines up the strap-on with Yvonne’s anus and grabs her ass cheeks with both hands, spreading them apart. Charlize slowly pushes the 12 inch cock inside Yvonne’s tight anus. Yvonne lets out a cry of pleasure, as the thick cock penetrates her tight hole. Inch by inch goes inside Yvonne’s anus and with every inch her moans become louder.

“Almost there, I knew you would take it like a tramp.”

With one strong thrust of her hips, Charlize buries the entire cock deep inside Yvonne’s anus. Charlize begins to thrusts her hips back and forth, keeping at least half of the cock inside Yvonne’s asshole at all times. Her blonde rival is moaning loudly, as her ass is being fucked by her victor.

“Since your domme outfit is ruined, I think you should call me Mistress Theron. That is what slaves do.”

While talking Charlize thrusts into Yvonne harder and faster, making sure that Yvonne understands her position.

“Ye… yes Mistress Theron!”

“And you are what?”

“I… I… I am your slave!”

“The mighty Yvonne Strahovski is my slave. You love it in your ass don’t you, my slave bitch?”

Charlize spanks Yvonne’s ass with her right hand, while thrusting deep inside her.

“Yes Mistress Theron!”

Charlize grabs Yvonne’s hips with both hands and begins to thrust even harder and faster, determined to fuck Yvonne as hard as possible. She reaches for Yvonne’s blonde hair with her right hand and wraps her long blonde manes around it, pulling Yvonne’s head back. With every thrust Yvonne can feel herself coming closer to an orgasm. Charlize can hear Yvonne’s moans becoming louder and more frequent. It only encourages her to fuck the pretty blonde even harder, slamming the cock deep inside her ass. Yvonne cries out loudly, as Charlize pulls her cock almost all the way out of her ass, only to slam it in all the way again. Charlize knows that her slave is going to cum soon, but she wants Yvonne to beg for it. Charlize pulls out her cock and Yvonne cries out in disappointment. Charlize spanks Yvonne’s ass with both hands, getting her attention.

“Remember slaves aren’t allowed to cum without permission, so you will have to beg me for it.”

“What…?”

“You heard me.”

SMACK!

Charlize spanks Yvonne’s ass with her right hand, causing the blonde to yelp.

SMACK!

Another slap on her ass and it’s starting to sting again.

SMACK!

Yvonne is starting to get aroused from being spanked and her pussy starts leaking juices.

SMACK!

Another slap from Charlize’s right hand hits her ass.

“You are enjoying this aren’t you?”

“Ye.. yes Mistress Theron.”

SMACK! SMACK!

Charlize spanks Yvonne’s ass with both hands at the same time. Yvonne moans in pleasure, as her ass jiggles from the impact.

SMACK!

Yvonne moans again from getting her ass spanked by Charlize.

SMACK! SMACK!

Charlize lets both hands come down on Yvonne’s ass again, but this time she grabs her ass cheeks and spread them apart, pushing her strap-on back inside Yvonne’s ass. Charlize begins to ride Yvonne’s ass even harder and faster than before, wanting this blonde to beg for an orgasm. While she pulls her cock backwards, she slaps Yvonne’s ass, before pushing it back in. Yvonne’s pussy is leaking juices all over her legs and the studded spanking bench.

“FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME PLEASE FUCK ME MISTRESS THERON!!!”

Encouraged by Yvonne’s pleas to fuck her harder, Charlize speeds up her thrusting.

“OH GOD YES FUCK YOUR ANAL SLAVE MISTRESS THERON!!!”

Charlize keeps rocking Yvonne’s ass with her 12 inch strap-on and Yvonne’s moans keep getting louder. Charlize grabs Yvonne’s hair with her left hand and pretends she is riding a bull. Yvonne loves the way Charlize is degrading her and is getting close to her orgasm.

“PLEASE MISTRESS THERON MAY I CUM?!”

Charlize doesn’t respond, but continues to fuck her ass.

“PLE… PLEASE MISTRESS THERON I NEED TO CUM!”

Charlize pulls her cock back, leaving only the head inside Yvonne’s backside and holding it like that.

“Nooo…ooo please… please… PLEASE MISTRESS THERON MAKE YOUR ANAL SLAVE CUM!!!”

 Charlize continues to tease Yvonne a bit longer, by slowly pushing it in an inch and pulling it back.

“Alright slave, since you begged for it like a true slut, you are allowed to fucking CUM!!!”

With a hard thrust, Charlize buries her cock all the way inside Yvonne’s ass again and continues to thrust it in and out even faster than before. Yvonne straight away starts screaming again in pleasure, as Charlize fucks her asshole.

“Who’s my needy slut?”

“I AM MISTRESS THERON!!!”

“Yes you are.”

The sound of Charlize’s hips slamming against Yvonne’s ass is filling the room with Yvonne’s screams of pleasure. Charlize fucks Yvonne’s ass for several more minutes, before she finally pushes Yvonne over the edge. Yvonne has an earth-shattering orgasm, her pussy is squirting juices all over the place and she screams at the top of her lunges. Her tongue is hanging outside her mouth and her body is quivering. Charlize continues to fuck Yvonne’s ass, while her slave is cumming her brains out. Charlize fucks Yvonne straight into another orgasm, making Yvonne squirt again. Charlize fucks Yvonne throughout her orgasm again, but once Yvonne’s body stops quivering, she removes the strap-on from her anus. Yvonne is lying completely exhausted on the studded spanking bench, while Charlize moves in front of her. Charlize grabs Yvonne’s hair and pulls her head up, pushing the strap-on into her mouth. Charlize gives a few thrusts, making sure Yvonne tastes her own juicy asshole.

“Tastes nice doesn’t it, consider this payback for what you did to me, bitch.”

Charlize removes her cock from Yvonne’s mouth and removes the constrains from Yvonne’s wrists and ankles. She slaps Yvonne’s ass one more time, before dragging her off the studded spanking bench and dropping her on the floor. The Aussie is lying exhausted on the floor and watches Charlize stepping out of the strap-on. The next thing she sees is Charlize’s pussy moving above her and dropping down on her face. Charlize places her pussy on Yvonne’s lips.

“I allowed you to cum twice, so now it’s time for you to service your mistress.”

Yvonne gathers what strength is left in her body and sticks her tongue out. She begins to lick Charlize’s pussy and it tastes wonderful. Her tongue goes up and down between Charlize’s labia and her mistress lets out a moan. Charlize grabs Yvonne’s hair and pushes her deeper into her cunt, Yvonne’s tongue penetrating her pussy. Yvonne pistons her tongue in and out of Charlize and curls her tongue while sliding it inside Charlize’s pussy. Her technique is paying off, since Charlize begins to moan more frequent.

“That’s it slut, tongue fuck my pussy!”

Yvonne slides her tongue in and out faster and feels Charlize’s pussy getting wet.

“Come on slut, fuck me!”

Yvonne decides to change things a bit, sliding her tongue inside the blonde’s pussy and flicking her tongue inside. After a few seconds of rapidly moving her tongue back and forth inside her mistress’s pussy, she goes back to tongue fucking her. Curling her tongue while sliding it inside and widening it while pulling it out. After a few minutes Yvonne stops tongue fucking Charlize and instead locates her clit and begins to suck on it. Charlize gasps by the sudden move from Yvonne and begins to cry out in pleasure, as Yvonne sucks on her clit. While sucking on her clit, Yvonne pokes it with her tongue. Yvonne’s tongue begins to flick against Charlize’s clit and Charlize can feel her orgasm coming fast. She begins to rock her pussy back and forth over Yvonne’s face, who tries to lick the blonde’s pussy. Charlize smears her pussy juices all over Yvonne’s face and her screams become louder, as she gets closer and closer to an orgasm. She is rocking Yvonne’s face, who manages to get her tongue inside Charlize’s pussy. It doesn’t take long for Charlize to cum on Yvonne’s face, squirting her juices all over the blonde’s face. Charlize keeps Yvonne’s face buried into her pussy as she cums and Yvonne tries to swallow all of Charlize’s pussy juices that squirt into her mouth.

“I must admit, you do know how to eat pussy.”

Charlize lifts her pussy of Yvonne’s mouth and rotates above the blonde. Yvonne is now looking at Charlize’s ass. Charlize grabs both her ass cheeks and spreads them apart, showing Yvonne her tight butthole. Charlize slowly lowers herself, places her anus on Yvonne’s mouth.

“I made you cum twice and I know how much you love to eat ass, so now you are going to pleasure my tight butthole with that lovely tongue of yours.”

Yvonne eagerly sticks out her tongue and lets it circle around Charlize’s butthole. Yvonne teases Charlize for a few seconds, before sticking her tongue inside her tight hole. Charlize moans as Yvonne’s tongue penetrates her asshole. Yvonne begins to tongue fuck Charlize’s anus, moving her tongue in and out of her tight hole at a fast pace. The blonde on top of her face is moaning loudly, as she pleasures her butthole. Yvonne loves the taste of Charlize’s asshole and wants nothing more than to please her mistress. She reaches up with her hands, grabbing Charlize’s waist and pushes her mistress down further. Her tongue now reaches even further inside Charlize’s asshole and she pistons her tongue faster in and out. Charlize above her is moaning loudly, as her tongue goes back inside.

“Oh yes that’s it my buttslut!”

Charlize loves the feeling of Yvonne’s tongue buried deep inside her ass and encourages her to tongue fuck her even harder.

“Come on bitch, fuck my ass with that tongue of yours!”

Her mistress doesn’t have to tell her twice and Yvonne starts fucking her mistress even harder with her tongue, causing Charlize to moan loudly.

“Oh yes keep going, don’t stop!”

Yvonne’s tongue swirls inside Charlize’s anus and Charlize can’t believe how good Yvonne’s tongue is feeling this deep inside her ass.

“Oh god I am going to cum soon!”

Yvonne doubles her effort and Charlize is screaming on top of her. Charlize is on the edge of her second orgasm. With both hands she slides the corset below Yvonne’s breasts and grabs Yvonne’s breasts with both hands, pulling on them as her orgasm hits her. Her pussy squirts again, this time covering Yvonne her boobs. Once her orgasm ends, Charlize sits on Yvonne’s face for a minute and recovers her strength. While she is sitting on Yvonne’s face, she takes both of Yvonne’s nipples between her fingers and pulls on them, causing the blonde underneath her to moan into her ass.

“I hope you now understand your place and we should do this more often. You would like that wouldn’t you? You eating out my ass and pussy and I fuck yours with a big strap-on.”

Yvonne makes muffled noises underneath Charlize’s ass and Charlize laughs at the defeated blonde. Charlize lifts her ass off Yvonne’s face and leaves the fallen blonde behind. Just before she leaves the dungeon room, she turns around.

“I can’t wait until we meet again.”

Charlize leave the door to the dungeon room open, so that people walking by can see the defeated Yvonne Strahovski.


End file.
